Differences
by gtrotter29
Summary: Sequel to "Extractions". Little Leo Rizzoli-Isles is now six years old and an introverted 'mini-Maura'. Jane is trying to get him more into friends and sports, but is there a reason keeping him from being extroverted? Will Jane and Maura have to sacrifice their marriage in order for their son to be happy and safe? Covers LGBT and family issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Because the response to "Extractions" was so overwhelmingly positive and my readers are so incredibly awesome, I decided to post the chapter I worked on today. As I mentioned before, the updates to this story may not be as frequent, but I will try my best. I know that this is a touchy subject in the LGBT community and I mean to approach it in the best way possible. I was raised in a traditional Catholic family with heterosexual parents so I mean no disrepect if I get something wrong here. What will be discussed in some sections of this story are just things and questions that have come to mind when it comes to my having my own kid, if and whenever that happens.**

**********All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

"Leo, what did mommy say about having books at the table?" Jane asked her 6 year-old son.

"That I'm not supposed to read at the table, mama. That it's bad manners and that I have to wait until after dinner," he said with a sad look on his face. "But this chapter is great! Can I please finish it? I'm almost done!"

Jane pretended to think for a few seconds. "Hmm... Ok bud, finish it up but don't let mommy see you."

"It's a little late for that; I know the two of you over here are plotting against me." Maura said playfully as she came into the room. "Finish the chapter Leo, but I don't want this happening again."

"Yes mommy," replied the little boy as he went back to his book. A couple of minutes later and chapter finished, he left the table and headed to his room to put the book away.

Once dinner was had and Leo had been settled into bed, Maura and Jane went into the master bedroom and started their nightly routine of getting ready to call it a night.

"How have we managed to raise such a little nerd?" Jane asked playfully. "I've tried to get him into sports and all he does is bury his nose in a book. He's a mini-you!"

"Is there a problem with that?" Maura asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not. I love you, and I love our Leo, you know that. He's a little genius already. I just wish he would also be interested in sports," Jane replied almost in a melancholic tone.

"Our Leo is a mini-you, my love. Your egg, remember? He has that Rizzoli drive in his veins. I agree that I said I wanted him to have a rounded childhood, exposed to a little of everything that's good for him. I wholeheartedly think that sports are a part of that. Perhaps when he's a little older he can get into them…"

"That doesn't just happen, Maura. How did he get into books so much, huh?"

"We've been reading to him ever since he was a fetus, you know that. He learned to read at a very young age."

"Because you cultivated that! I want to be able to share my love of sports with him. What can I do?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, Jane. Maybe he just doesn't like sports. You've been trying to get him interested. Maybe if we found a different approach, we could get him started. He could make some friends… I don't want our son to have the childhood I had. I want him to have a normal childhood. Perhaps if he made some friends, he would be more inclined to doing team sports."

"And how do we do that, Maur? He doesn't speak with anyone at school and just keeps to himself. We've both done the parent-teacher conferences. You've heard what the teachers have said. He doesn't play with anyone. You don't think… no, nevermind."

"Finish what you were going to say Jane."

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while now… you don't think the reason why Leo is so introverted is because of us, do you?"

"I don't understand what we have to do with that… we've tried to get him involved in different things…"

"No Maura, that's not what I meant. What I meant was… you and I being together… him not having a 'daddy'… do you think that's the reason he doesn't talk to other kids? What if they tease him about it at school? What if that's the reason why he doesn't get along with anyone? Kids at that age can be cruel little bastards; I know, I was bullied a lot the whole time I was in elementary school."

Maura let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and sat down next to her wife. "We've thought about this before Jane. We thought about this before we even got pregnant. We knew this wasn't going to be easy. We know perfectly well the world we live in and know that not everyone is open minded when it comes to same-sex couples. I don't know if that's the reason; it could very well be the case. I know children will tease each other about any little thing. For them, the concept of not having a father figure and having two moms is usually a foreign one. Most people raise their children with traditional family beliefs. We are traditional in that we have our culture and customs, yes, but we are two females raising a child. That's bound to raise questions for children who don't know any better."

"What are we going to do, Maur?" Jane asked, worried.

"We're going to have to sit down and have a talk with Leo, try to get him to open up. I want to see what's really bothering him, if there's anything that's bothering him at all. We can go from there."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I don't really want it to get to that point, but if necessary we can take him to a child psychologist. We can see if there's anything we can do that way. In the meantime, I know that we can get more involved in the community. The Boston LGBT chapter is sure to have some kind of family activities we can participate in. That will get him around more children like himself that are being raised by same-sex couples. Maybe that will help. Whatever happens, we swore that we would do everything in our power to keep Leo happy, healthy and safe. We love our son, we love each other, and we will face whatever comes as the family we are. We will do whatever it takes, ok?" Maura raised a hand and caressed Jane's cheek, stressing her words.

"Whatever it takes, amore." Jane replied, taking her wife's hands in hers.

* * *

**I'd love any thoughts you all may have. Is little Leo going to be a true Rizzoli, down to the hardcore sports fan? What do you all think? Is this something you're interested in reading about?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows! I think this topic is definitely worth writing about. I've mulled over this chapter all day long; I have to admit it was incredibly difficult for me to write. Trying to explain things to a 6 year old who is much more intelligent than your average 6 year old is still a challenge when it comes to writing it, especially since I have never had this talk with anyone myself. Some of you may question the depth of Leo's intelligence... for the purposes of this story, he does have a very advanced vocabulary and reading level for his age. I tried to imagine Maura at that age and that's what I came up with. I hope I didn't overdo it:/ Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Since Leo shared more of Maura's interests than Jane's, Jane thought it would be a better idea if Maura approached the situation as opposed to her first. They had agreed that they didn't want to make him feel pressured by having them both sit and talk to him so Maura got him bathed and ready the following morning to head to the bookstore.

She came into Leo's room after she'd gotten herself ready and found him immersed in a book.

"Have you thought about what kind of books you want to get today, Leo?"

"I don't know mommy, I haven't thought about it. I just know I want to get the next Harry Potter book for sure."

"Mama should've gotten you the series; I knew you were going to like it. You're reading "The Sorcerer's Stone" right now, is that right?"

"Yes. It is very entertaining! Ron and Harry are finally friends with Hermione!"

"Why weren't they friends with her before?"

Leo put the book aside and looked down at his hands. Maura sat next to her son, brought her hand up to his chin and lifted his little face.

"Leo? What's wrong? Why were they not friends before?"

"They didn't like her before because they thought she was too conceited."

"Why is that?"

"It's because she's the smartest witch of her age." Leo replied solemnly.

Maura finally understood; at least one of the problems. How she had neglected to see it before was beyond her. She'd gotten teased and bullied her entire life because of her intelligence; how could she not see her son was going through the same thing?

"Leo, being intelligent doesn't necessarily make one conceited, son. In fact, there are very kind and friendly people who are quite bright, just like Hermione and just like you!"

"But it wasn't until she defended them that they saw she wasn't conceited, mommy."

"There are occasions in which it takes time, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Because people sometimes don't know how to behave towards someone different than themselves."

"Oh."

"Leo, are there children at school that behave like Ron and Harry?"

"The kids at school never want to play with me, mommy."

"Why not sweetheart?"

"They say I'm different."

"Of course you're different sweetheart, everyone is."

"They say I'm different than them. That I think I'm special because I'm smart."

"Leo, you are a very intelligent and highly capable boy for your age. You can do things that other children can't yet, sweetheart, and that's why they don't understand. That doesn't mean you are bad. You ARE special, but you are also humble. Do you know what that means?"

"It means that I'm not conceited, mommy."

"You are my son. Your mama and I are very proud of you and the little boy you have become and we love you very much. Never let anyone make you feel any less because you are different."

"Mommy what does 'abomination' mean?"

"Where did you hear that word?" Maura asked, taken aback.

"Timmy's daddy said you and mommy were an abomination."

Maura stopped dead in her tracks. Anger began to course through her veins and she had to work hard to keep her composure and stop the tears from falling. So here was an adult, another PARENT, telling their child that she and her wife were an abomination and that undoubtedly trickled down to her son's mistreatment at school. It took her a couple of minutes for her to come up with an answer.

"Sweetheart, an abomination means something that is disliked a great deal."

"Why did Timmy's daddy say that mommy?"

"Darling, there are people in our lives that don't like people who are different than they are."

"Why not, mommy?"

"Because they don't know how to behave with someone who doesn't like or do the same things they do. You are different. You are incredibly intelligent for a boy your age. Your mama and I are different too."

"Why?"

"You know how Timmy has a mommy and a daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy."

"No darling, you don't. You have mama and myself."

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

"Timmy's mommy and daddy love each other very much. They love each other so much that they got married. Well, Mommy loves mama so much that we got married."

"So I'm not going to have a daddy?"

"No baby, you're not. That's another reason you're so different from all the other children. I want you to understand that this doesn't make you any less. You're still an incredibly gifted, special little boy who is capable of loving and playing and learning just like everyone else at school. Do you understand that?"

"Yes mommy, I do."

"Mama and I were thinking of going to the playground later today, would you like that?"

"Yes mommy! I want to go on the swings and on the monkey bars!"

"Ok darling, let's go get your books and then we'll stop at the playground on the way back."

"Mama is coming too?"

"Do you want mama to come along with us?"

"Yes! She swings me up high!"

"Ok baby, why don't you go ask mama to go play with us?"

"Ok mommy." Leo rose from the bed and ran out of the room in search for Jane leaving a very worry-stricken Maura behind.

* * *

**So we've found the root of the problem... where to go from here?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the continued support with this story everyone! I realize that this is a subject that affects the majority of us in our community. I hope there comes a day when we won't have to deal with this type of discrimination anymore. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Once the trip to the bookstore had been over and Leo had been bought enough books to last him a month, the Rizzoli-Isles family headed towards the park. Jane had done her research for a while before she'd brought her thoughts to Maura and with a little help from Frankie, they'd found a very gay-friendly park. Frankie had come across it while on patrol and mentioned it to Jane during one of their nights at the Dirty Robber.

"This looks like a nice park, Jane. I'm surprised you brought us over here; I was expecting the usual one," said Maura as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Frankie told me about this one a couple of weeks ago; he thought it may be a nice place for Leo to hang out," replied Jane.

Both women exited the car and Jane went to open the back door for Leo to exit the car.

"Mama I want to get on the monkey bars!"

"Ok bud, go play, mommy and I are going to sit on that bench over here, ok? Let me know when you're ready for the swings!" Jane said to her son.

"Ok mama!" Leo said before running towards the monkey bars.

Jane and Maura found a comfortable seat at a bench nearby and sat down.

"So I found the problem that's been bothering Leo," Maura started. "I don't know what we're going to have to do, Jane, I don't want our son to be bullied."

"What's going on?"

"He told me kids at school won't play with him because they are under the impression that he thinks he's smarter than they are."

"Well, he is, isn't he?" Jane replied.

"That's not the point, Jane. Leo is the smartest child in that school, yes, but he isn't pompous about it. He doesn't flaunt it to everyone; they just treat him differently. He also mentioned that one of the parents called you and I an abomination."

"WHAT?! Who was that?"

"A parent of one of the children in his class."

"I'm going to kick that son of a bi-"

"Jane! There is no need for violence here. We have to find a way for Leo not to get bullied or left out. I've been thinking about it… maybe it's time to change schools, or perhaps home school him?"

"Maura, do you really think it's gotten that far?" Jane asked, uncertainty filling her voice.

"I don't want our son to be subjected to bullying because of his talents or because of whom he has as parents Jane and I know you don't either."

"No, I don't."

"For one or the other, he's going to be bullied anywhere he goes. Maybe we should stick with homeschooling him. I can do it myself, or we can hire a tutor."

"What about the M.E. position?"

"I love my job, but I love my son more; he takes priority. Besides, I can still run the office from home, I can go in and perform the autopsies I need to and then have the techs run all the testing necessary. Homeschooling Leo isn't going to be like a regular school day for him, it would only be a few hours a day. I'm sure something could be worked out. If not, then I can always time some time off. What do you think?"

"I don't think there will be anyone better to home school our son than you, amore. I trust your judgment Maur. If this is what we need to do for Leo to have a more stable childhood, then this is what we'll do."

A woman from the bench over approached them. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I don't want to cross a line, but I just wanted to mention that my son went through something quite similar at school because of my wife and I."

"Please, join us," replied Maura. "I'm Maura, this is my wife Jane," she said as she introduced them to the stranger.

"Oh, I know exactly who you two are; quite the power couple in our community," replied the stranger. "My name is Anne. My wife isn't here with me today, but I hope you'll get to meet her one day."

"We look forward to it," replied Jane.

"So as I was saying, my Andy went through something similar at the school he was at. Kids kept giving him a hard time because he 'didn't have a daddy' or because it was weird for him to have two mommies. They singled him out, wouldn't let him join in any activities outside the classroom or at recess. He would come home crying because he felt left out and then he just stopped, but I saw how sad he was and it broke my heart. My wife Karen and I talked about it and decided that changing schools would be better, so we tried that. We tried two different schools before deciding to home school. The same thing happened everywhere he went and we didn't want that for our son. Now he is much happier, he learns at a good pace, and he isn't isolated."

"Jane and I were talking about the homeschooling our son Leo; it just seems like a better option. Having him in school, aside from the bullying, slows him down anyway. I'd like for him to learn at his own pace."

"Our tutor is wonderful. I can give you her information if you'd like."

"Yeah, we'd like that, Anne. Thank you," replied Jane. "Maura is more than capable of homeschooling our son but we're still looking at options because of our jobs."

"You're quite welcome. It's a judgmental world we live in. Being a mother myself, I know exactly what you've gone through and I wouldn't want to continue subjecting my Andy to something like that. You know, Karen and I are also members of Boston's PFLAG chapter. They have a lot of activities for families to participate in. You should join us."

"We were thinking about that as well," Maura replied. "It sounds like a wonderful idea. We would like to get more involved in the community and for Leo to have more interaction with kids who are like him. How old is your son?"

"Andy is 7. As a matter of fact, here he comes now."

"That's great! Our Leo is 6. Maybe we can arrange a play date or something," Jane said.

"I'm sure he'd like that."

"Mommy, mommy! There's this boy I was playing with and he can get across the whole monkey bars! Isn't that cool?"

"Yes it is sweetheart. Did you meet him? What's his name?"

"His name is Leo. We played for a little while, but I'm tired now, I want to go home."

"Andy, would you like it if Leo came over to our house and played with you?"

"I would mommy! Can I go tell him?"

"Sure sweetheart," replied Anne as her son ran over to the monkey bars once more.

"It seems like our sons were meant to meet," Anne said.

"It seems like it does," replied Jane.

"Seems like our little Leo has made a new friend," Maura said, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Looks like things are looking up! Should Maura tutor Leo herself or should they hire someone? What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the continued support everyone! Here's the next chapter!=)**

* * *

Anne's recommendation had seemed to be a good fit for Leo. Maura had gone through the process of interviewing Mrs. Johnson. After her rigorous interview, she'd brought Leo into the conversation to see if there was any chemistry between teacher and student. It seemed like they had gotten along quite well; Maura and Jane decided to give it a try.

At first Jane had questioned the idea of the two boys studying together since Andy was a year older. It didn't take her long to realize that her son was at a more advanced level than even a second grader and dropped the subject completely. It seemed like student and tutor were the perfect fit for one another. Leo was an academic sponge, picking up anything and everything Mrs. Johnson threw at the boy. By the second week, he was working on multiplication and division, much to Jane's amazement.

Sure, she and Maura would spend every possible moment with their son, yet it was Maura who would go over most of the academic stuff with him. They'd fallen into a comfortable routine. Both would get home from work as early as their job would allow, with Maura usually beating Jane home. By the time Jane would arrive, dinner would be in the oven and Maura would be sitting with Leo, going over the things he'd learned that day.

"Mommy, Mrs. Johnson taught me a really cool trick today!"

"She did? What did she teach you sweetheart?"

"Look!" He picked up his pencil and made a column with the numbers 0 through 9 and then one right next to it with the numbers 9 through 0. "She said it was a good way to remember the multiplication table of 9. It's the same numbers, just flipped. Isn't that cool?!"

"It certainly is, sweetheart. Math has a way of working out in mysterious ways. What else did you learn today?"

"Mrs. Johnson gave me a list of all multiplication tables all the way to 12 and told me to work on them. She said she would start giving me 1 minute tests starting next week. We also started working on handwriting my name in cursive. I'm still having a little trouble with that mommy, but she said to keep on practicing. I started learning about oceans and their names, and she told me about Pangaea too, and how that changed over the course of time and spread all over the world."

"I'm impressed, sweetheart. It seems like Mrs. Johnson is teaching you a lot of different things. Do you like the pace she's teaching you at? Is it too fast?"

"No mommy, I like her. I like her more than my other teacher. She was still teaching us about addition and subtraction; that was boring. Mrs. Johnson makes it a lot more fun! And she gives me stickers on my papers!"

"I'm glad you like her, sweetheart. Let's put your things away; mama is almost home and dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I'll sit with you and we can practice that cursive after dinner, alright?"

"Ok mommy."

Maura began to set the table for dinner with Leo's help. Tonight she'd made chicken alfredo, Leo's favorite dish. There was one thing that had yet to be sorted out. Angela had taken some time off from the café the last two weeks so that Leo wouldn't be left alone once the tutor left in the early afternoon. Everyone knew that Angela loved her job, and though she had offered to stay at home and look after her grandson, Jane and Maura knew that they were going to have to find a different solution. She and Jane would just have to discuss that once her wife got home.

Dinner was had by the little family, who was joined by Angela. Leo had his turn and enthusiastically told everyone what he'd learned with Mrs. Johnson that day. The adults could see that he was definitely a happier boy than he had been weeks before. He also talked about his last play date with Andy, and how he was looking forward to seeing the little boy at the playground the coming weekend. Once dinner was finished, Maura sat down with him as promised and they worked on his cursive for a while before it was his bed time. Once Leo had been tucked in, she returned downstairs to join Angela and Jane in their conversation.

"I'm just saying Jane. I love Leo, and I wouldn't mind staying at home with him at all, really. That's what I did with you kids and you all turned out fine!"

"Ma, it's not that, really. Maura and I just know that you truly enjoy your job at the café, and we don't want you to give that up. It's a good distraction for you; we wouldn't want you to be spending your days at home again, not yet at least." Jane replied with a smirk.

"Jane's right, Angela. We couldn't, wouldn't ask you to do this for us. We had talked about the possibility of getting a nanny, but I honestly don't want to bring in another person. I was raised by nannies and butlers and maids, I don't want to subject my son to the same if I can help it. I've been thinking a lot about this, and I think that I'm going to be taking a step back and taking a lighter workload so that I may be able to spend more time with Leo. I know that realistically speaking, Jane isn't able to do that, but I am. Being the Chief Medical Examiner has its perks. As it is, I work on more cases than I need to. I can assign another medical examiner to some cases and supervise the testing and the occasional autopsy. There may come a time, when we can get a sitter until we get home, but I'd like for him to be a little older for that. I want him to really enjoy his childhood in a way I was never able to, and I believe nurturing is a big part of that."

"Baby, are you sure you want to do that? I know you love your job too, and I couldn't ask you to give it up." Jane stated.

"I'm not giving it up, Jane; I'm just taking a lighter caseload. I really think everything will be ok this way. We said we wanted what was best for Leo. He really seems to be enjoying his new tutor and is excelling from what I'm able to see. The look on his face when he tells me about the things he learned that day just make my day. I want to see our son happy. I think that continuing with his education the way it is going is great. By my being around, I'll be able to have him interact more with kids like him; I'll be able to take him to the park, or play dates. I don't want you to feel left out, Jane, but please think about this."

"No, I totally understand what you mean. And I know I won't be left out. I'll still get to spend plenty of time with our son when I get home and on the weekends. I know you wouldn't do that to me Maur," Jane replied with a smile. "Besides, there will be times when we will have a light caseload and I'll be able to come home early too."

"So I think it's settled, then. I'll speak with Lt. Cavanaugh in the morning and make the necessary arrangements."

"Whoever thought, Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, a part-time stay at home mom?" Jane joked.

"Don't start with me Jane; you know that if you could, you would do it too. Big bad Rizzoli, look what she's been reduced too." Maura joked right back.

"Yeah amore, you're right."

* * *

**How will Maura's decision impact her work relationship and marriage with Jane?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay with the chapter, everyone. This story will probably have a couple more chapters and then an epilogue... enjoy!=)**

* * *

"Leo sweetheart, I'm home," Maura stated as she went through the door and set her things down.

"Mommy!" Leo came running through the foyer and crashed into Maura. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart," replied Maura, kneeling down to give her son a hug and kiss hello. The two walked into the dining room together.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson. How was this little one today? Did he behave?"

"Hello, Dr. Isles. Leo is a perfectly behaved little boy; it is a true pleasure to teach him."

"Thank you, Jane and I try to raise him as best we can."

"You're doing a fabulous job. Leo, would you like to go over with your mommy what we learned today?"

"We started working on equations today mommy! I love math!"

"You did? That's wonderful news! My, you're learning so fast! What do you say to Mrs. Johnson?"

"Thank you for teaching me today, Mrs. Johnson."

"You're quite welcome Leo; thank you for learning!"

Once the tutor had gone, Maura prepared lunch for her son. He continued going over the things he'd learned that day, mostly excited about the math part of it. If Maura didn't know any better, she'd say she had a future scientist as a son.

"Leo, mama is going to come home late today because she has a very difficult day at work. I thought that maybe you can invite your friend Andy to come play for a while, and then you and I can make mommy something extra special for dinner. How does that sound, sweetheart?"

"Yay! I want Andy to come play, mommy! Can we make cannoli just like nonna makes for when mama gets home?"

"Of course we can. How about we call Andy and invite him to come over and play. Then you and I can make enough cannoli for you two and for mama when she gets home. That way, you and Andy can have a treat."

"Ok mommy."

Once the call had been made and Anne had promised to take Andy a little later in the afternoon, Maura set about making the dessert her son had requested. She used him as her little helper, with him helping to pass ingredients and helping measure things out. Once the cannoli was finished, she realized she still had a bit of time before their visitor's arrival, so she sat with Andy and worked on the beginnings of a puzzle. Jane had bought him a puzzle of the United States, with each piece being a state. It had the names of capitals as well, so it was a fun and entertaining way for him to learn his U.S. geography.

"I know all the state capitals now, mommy."

"You do?"

"Yes, they were in a book Mrs. Johnson gave me. I've been studying them."

"How about a mini quiz? If you get them right, then we'll talk mama into taking us out for ice cream tomorrow."

"Yay!"

One by one, Maura quizzed her son on the states and capitals of the U.S. and wasn't surprised in the least when he got them all correct. Not only would he give an answer, he would also tell her where on the map each place was.

"You got them all right, sweetheart! You're such an intelligent boy. I'm very proud of you, and I know mama will be too!"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I get a puppy?"

"That's something that we have to talk about with mama, together. Do you know what kind of puppy you want to get?"

"Andy has a yorkie. I want one too, mommy."

"A puppy is a lot of work, sweetheart. It's a big responsibility and it's for big boys. We'll talk to mama and see what she says, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

* * *

Jane had come home completely exhausted soon after Leo's play date had ended. It hadn't taken much coaxing from Leo for her to agree to a puppy, though she said that it would be good for him to decide on a breed once they'd reached a pet store. Maura and she had actually already discussed getting him a pet, and since Maura was spending more time at home, they weren't as worried that it wouldn't get the proper attention or care. After Leo and Maura went over the day's activities and Maura proudly stated Leo's geography accomplishment, Jane agreed to take them out to ice cream the very next day with a promise to go puppy shopping during the coming weekend. Leo was bathed and tucked into bed, and the two women went through their night routine.

"I really think a puppy is a great idea. There are no pets here; I think it's great if he grows up with a pet. Being an only child sucks, or at least it looks like it does." Jane stated.

"You're right, Jane. Being an only child is very lonesome, and perhaps a puppy will give him company. I know Leo is a good boy, he'll be responsible with it. I'll help him, we both will."

"You know Maur, I was thinking… I mean, Leo is already 6, so the difference in age would be a big one, but… what if we had another baby?"

"Jane – we've never talked about having another child before… I thought Leo was going to be it. Do you want to have another baby?"

"I think we should at least consider it. Leo would have some company, someone to have there for him when he's older. I know they probably wouldn't get along as well the first few years because of the age difference, but look at me and Tommy; we get along alright."

"It would be good for him, I think… to have someone else around. Don't you think we should talk to him? Get some input?"

"We have a good kid Maur, he's going to say yes. I just know it!"

"So we're going to try for another baby?"

"We're going to try for another baby." Jane said, kissing Maura and bringing her against her body, thinking about anything but sleep.

* * *

**What's Leo going to say about another baby? Will he be excited or get jealous? I'd love to read what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter simply because I wanted it to deal strictly with the new pet. Enjoy!=) Oh, and I forgot to mention before... for the purposes of this story, Bass and Jo Friday are nonexistent. I don't remember mentioning them in "Extractions", hope I didn't. I wanted Leo to have a new experience with a pet of his own.**

* * *

"Leo sweetheart, have you gotten dressed already?"

"Yes mommy, I'm coming!"

Leo hurried down the stairs and was met by both his mothers. Today was the day: he was going to get his puppy.

"Ok bud, it's time to go. Have you thought about what kind of puppy you want to get?" Jane asked her son.

"I want a yorkie mama!"

"A yorkie? Isn't that a tiny little thing? Don't you want something like a golden retriever?"

"I want a yorkie!"

"Alright bud, we'll look for a yorkie," Jane replied to her son all the while making a face at Maura which clearly questioned her son's choice of pet.

The drive to the pet store was filled with happy chatter by Leo. Both Jane and Maura were also excited for their son and chatted along with him. Once they arrived at the store, Leo led them directly to where they kept the pups. Unfortunately for the little one, they didn't have any yorkies available. Seeing his disappointed little face broke the women's hearts.

"It's ok, bud. Don't you want to look around and see if there's a different kind of puppy you'd like too?"

"I really want a yorkie mama." Leo stated, head bowed with disappointment.

"I know you do baby. We have two options. We can either go home and come back when they have some yorkies available, or we can stay a little while longer and see if there's something else you would like."

"Can we stay for a little while longer anyway? These puppies are cute too…"

"Sure we can bud. Let's take a look around."

Maura and Jane stayed a few steps behind Leo as he looked around with awe at all the different dog breeds available. Jane had been secretly relieved that they didn't have any yorkies available; she wanted something a little different for her son. She suddenly came to a stop in front of a cage.

"Hey look, it's Wishbone!"

"Wishbone?" Both Leo and Maura asked, puzzled.

"Right… pop culture and you two don't mix… Wishbone was the name of a dog that had his own tv show back in the 90's. It was quite educational actually. Half of the show was with his owner and friends and the other half was him as the main character of a book."

"I've never heard of wishbone…" Leo stated.

"I'll show you some info when we get back to the house bud. He really was a cool little dog. I think they still sell DVDs of the show. I'll look for one for you."

All three looked at the Jack Russell Terrier puppy in the cage in front of them. He wagged his little tail happily and got on his hind legs to get closer to Leo.

"Mama, can I pet him?"

"Of course you can bud, just be careful."

Leo got closer to the cage and rubbed the puppy's head with his little hand. The puppy shifted and started licking Leo's hand.

"Mommy that tickles," Leo stated in between laughs.

"I think he likes you sweetheart."

"I like him too."

"Do you like him more than a yorkie?" Jane asked.

Leo thought about it for a moment. "Yes mama, I do. I like him a lot. Can we take him instead?"

Jane did an internal fist pump. "What do you think Maur?" she asked as she looked over at her wife.

"I think that if it makes Leo this happy, then we can take this little terrier home with us," Maura said with a smile.

"Yay! Thank you mommy! Thank you mama!" Leo ran and hugged both his mothers.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"No problem bud. Let's go get someone that works here so we can take the puppy home. Mommy will wait here to make sure no one else takes him, ok?"

"Ok mama."

A few minutes later, a salesperson had come over and put a 'sold' sign on the cage. She gave the family time to go around the store and buy supplies for their new addition to the family. Once everything was purchased, they put the puppy in his new pet taxi and headed home.

"Have you thought about what you're going to name your new puppy, sweetheart?" Maura asked.

"I like Spot, because of the large brown spot he has around his eye. What do you think mommy?"

"I think that's a very appropriate name. What do you think, Jane?"

"I like it!"

"Spot it is then," Maura said as her family drove back home.


End file.
